elonafandomcom-20200222-history
URW
URW, or "Unofficial Rough Work", is one of the few Elona variants that are based on 1.16 Christmas edition of official Elona. It ports a lot of features from other variants, such as being able to set the number of items you want to pick up from a stack on the ground from omake. It is distributed with the BCF (Bugfix-Customtalk-FFHP) variant that works with Elona 1.16 stable (not Christmas Edition!), which contains only the bugfixes, sprite modifications, and other changes that do not affect game balance that are in URW. URW works with the Christmas Edition, so please do not use it with 1.16 stable or 1.22. 1.16 Christmas Edition is available on for download on this non-official archive. (It's listed as "2009 Christmas Edition" on the page.) If playing BCF, Elona 1.16 stable is available from the official Elona site (listed as Elona 1.16rfix2b). There should be no problems using the save files from this variant with Elona 1.22 or other variants, but moving save files back and forth between Christmas Edition and URW may create frameshifts in the item data added in URW. Also, be sure to backup save files before using them with these variants. Features General changes * F1 now saves the game, and F2 loads it. * The game no longer auto-saves. * The card game has been removed. * Chinese can be filtered from the chat. * Damage can now be displayed. * The dump (F11) will now display Luck attribute. * The number of days until the next shop refresh is now displayed. * Stamina is now displayed. * Favor amount is now displayed (on the 'c' key), * Pet HP is now displayed on the left side of the screen. * Increases in skill level can now be set to display in the log. (Feature from orehack. Set skillog in config to 1.) * Potential can now be set to display directly as a number not a percentage. (Set messenzai to 1 under URW_config.) * Implemented the ability to Invest several times in a row. * The '^' key now takes a screenshot in the jpg format. * The number of points so far, the point quota, and remaining time for performing quests, harvesting quests, and the high-level types of hunting quests are now displayed on the top left corner of the screen. * user_face1.bmp from omake can now be used. * Implemented the Younger Sister's Day. * Younger sisters can now be wished for. * Customizing NPCs' tone of voice now works with some of omake's custom talk. * Removed the window height limit. * Food items that are not raw when bought from a shop no longer have their expiry date set during purchase. * Voter ranking no longer decreases when internet functionality is turned off. * When merrerif is set to 1 under URW_config, lines spoken by NPCs that have had their tone of voice customized will appear in speech bubbles. (This feature isn't very well made at all.) * The walking sprites for the player and pets can now be set to display at their original size. (A feature from omake. Set originalsize to 1 in the config.) * Pets' names will get displayed when selling items like ores even when they are off screen. * A mutant equipped with 13 shields will choke on mochi. (NB: Choking damage will bypass the nullify damage equipment attribute and other reductions.) * Implemented autopick. Set autopick to 1 in the config. ** To make it play a sound, also set autopickse to 1. (A feature from omake. For more details, see the readme of omake.) * Added customizable lines that are spoken when an NPC choking on mochi gets bashed by the player (%txtmochi). * Item sprites can now be individually changed. (Place item_xxx.bmp inside the user/graphic folder.) * Added compatibility for omake custom speech. (For details, please see 編集方法.txt that is distributed with omake.) * Scrolling can now be made to be smoother. (A feature from omake. Set improve_scroll to 1 in the config.) * You can now displace all NPCs except for those that are hostile or unique when running. (A feature from omake.) * Every 3 digits in gp and pp are now separated by a comma. (A feature from omake. The number specified in the "separation" setting in the config is the number of digits between every comma.) * Up to 20 skills can now be tracked. * Spells can now be tracked as well. (A feature from MMA.) * Added FFHP compatibility. (Place the data, graphic, and user folders from elona_FFHP in the URW folder and the game will automatically use them.) * Switched to the version of the DLL that the ADDT variant used. * Pressing the up and down cursor keys when e'x'amining items will now switch to the examine windows for the items before and after the current item in the inventory list. (A feature from omake.) * Implemented quicker loading. (A feature from omake.) * Implemented the ability to swap entire sets of equipment. (A feature from E3. The section on E3 on the wiki says that the game recognizes only the quality and material of equipment, and will also not save equipment sets when quitting; this is not true. The sets do save properly, and equipment prefixes/name also get recognized aside from material and quality.) * Ability to settle NPCs as security guards for your home. (A feature from omake.) * Implemented fxcopy compatibility. (It has apparently been optimized. Set fxcopy to 1 in config.) * Data is no longer sent to the server when wishing. * A warning message is now displayed when entering a showroom that is suspected to be a Wish-abuse room. * The number of fruits added to a fruit tree now depends on the amount of time passed instead of adding only 1 fruit visit to the map no matter how much time as elapsed the last visit. (A feature from omake.) * The type of fruit on the tree is now displayed. (A feature from omake.) * Sex change for the player or a particular NPC can be wished for with "性別変更 charactername". (NB: doesn't work in English.) * anime_wait can be changed in-game under "Game Setting" in the config. * Increased the number of custom portraits. (From 10 to 99.) * You can select to train the same skill repeatedly at the trainer. (A feature from elonaME.) * All fruits on a fruit tree drop when the tree is bashed. * Non-empty containers will get listed before empty containers of the same type in the inventory. (A feature from orehack.) * The number of ranch animals on the ranch is now displayed when entering the ranch map. (A feature from orehack.) * You can jot down notes when quitting the game. When loading the save file, these notes will get displayed. (Turn on "終了時のメモ" under "拡張設定2" in the settings. NB: No English equivalent.) Game balance changes * Sped up fishing animation. * The chance of winning a potion of cure corruption at the casino increases with the number of consecutive wins. * Slightly reduced the very large negative modifier on the money received from shopkeepers when performing to them. * Slightly increased the amount of money received for performing. * There is a chance that the audience will throw a rod of wishing when performing in Party Time!. * Removed the cap of 2 god pets. * Little sisters who have been recruited as pets no longer add to the "Little sisters killed" counter when they die. * Increased the damage done by the Murderer event. * Karma reduction for feeding someone with food that's laced with love potion has been reduced to 3. * Platinum pieces can be bought from guild trainers at a rate of 20,000gp per pp. The limit on the number of pp that can be bought per month is Fame/1000. The limit is refreshed at the start of every month. * Characters other than the player will no longer receive experience from Travelling. Attribute potential of pets will increase with distance travelled. (A feature from MMA.) * The Greater Evasion of targets is reduced by the Greater Evasion of attackers. * Healers can buff your attributes. (Effect is 0.9 times that of a blessed restore body/mind potion.) * Hermes blood has double the effect when quaffed by a pet. (A feature from orehack.) * The range modifiers for ranged weapons has been split into power modifiers and accuracy modifiers that are calculated separately. (A feature from omake.) * Speed attribute experience will be rewarded rarely when receiving Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity attribute experience. (A feature from orehack.) * Indulgence is cheaper. Karma is also set to 0 when buying an indulgence. (A feature from overhaul.) * Changed the damage calculation for breath attacks. (The damage is now originaldamage * 3 * currentHP / maxHP.) * Increased the chance of food shops stocking seeds. * Doubled the chance of a diastrophism occurring. * Rewards thrown by the audience when performing gets generated at the tile that the performer is standing on. * Stayers at your home no longer disappear when moving house. * Fixed void bosses being weaker than regular enemies in the beginning and getting too strong in deeper floors. * The cap on attribute increases due to feats, mutations, and ether disease has been changed from 9,999 to 9,999,999. (A feature from baby.) * The puppy cave becomes an infinite dungeon after clearing the lost puppy quest. (A feature from orehack. Password and inventory-resetting dungeons are unimplemented.) * Fire drake, red baptist, fire crab, fire centipede, and cultist of fire are now weak against cold. Ice drakes are also now weak against fire. (A feature from MMA.) * Buffed the rapidfire spell casting flag. (NB: The one that the exile has.) * Implemented human transmutation. (It works more or less the same as in omake. Wishing for "charactername錬成" with that NPC's corpse, skin, blood, eye, blood, and bone fragment in your inventory will make that NPC join you as a pet. e.g. Wishing for "ロミアス錬成" will make Lomias join you. NB: It should also work in English; wish for "charactername Drilling". The word "Drilling" may be case-sensitive.) * Rare Nefia have a chance of getting generating when generating Nefia. (A feature from omake. South Tyris is not accessible in this variant, so the chance of these rare Nefias getting generated from diastrohpisms is double that of omake.) * Random Nefias now have a stronger tendency to generate with a danger level close to the player's level. (A feature from omake.) * The danger level of generated Nefias has a low chance of being higher that usual. * The quality of goods at weapons shops, the blackmarkets, the sales person NPC in Cyber Dome, and Moyer's now increases with fame. (Caps out about 1/15, reached at 400,000 fame.) * Expanded upon item crafting like omake. Items and spells * Doubled the Kill Kill Piano getting thrown as a performing reward. * Changed the distance modifier for shotguns. (Increased the power in close-range and slightly increased accuracy.) * All towns can be Returned to. * Blue capsule drag gets randomly generated. * Garok's hammer doesn't get used up without any message getting displayed when cancelling. * Age reduction with slow potions has been capped at 6 years old. * Rations are eaten when Starving and not when Hungry!. (The threshold for chowing down snow has been increased as well.) * Lowered the price cap of rations. * Equipment attributes display their exact values. * Added the trash can system created by the MMA developer. ** Items can be put inside. All contents will disappear at 12am. ** When there are too many items in the house, they will no longer disappear, and instead get stuffed into the trash can. * Reading a cursed little sister's diary summons a predator younger sister of a different hue. (A feature from omake.) * NPCs can be dyed with dyes. The colour code of dyes is now displayed. (A feature from MMA.) * The expiry date of items is displayed. (A feature from orehack.) * Souvenir shops stock potions of descent. * The book of apocalypse is now randomly generated. * Quicklings and quickling archers drop hermes blood, dragons drop flying scrolls, and missionaries of darkness drop scrolls of faith. * Secret treasure of wicked is available as a little sister reward. * Monster balls are now included as a salary reward. (Level depends on fame. May sometimes contain younger sisters.) * Gloves and light gloves can be thrown. (A feature from baby. Targets hit by the gloves will become hostile.) * Using a cursed statue of Opartos will cause all random Nefia currently on the world map to disappear. (A feature from AA.) * Weapons can be dipped in love potions. (Dip ranged weapons and not their ammo. The effect will run out after use.) * Eating herbs will give a slight amount of Speed experience. (Herbs other than stomafillia and curaria also recover attribute potential, but only have a chance of doing so.) * Blessed scrolls of greater identify identifies all items in the inventory. * Pornographic books come with a character's name. (A feature from omake.) * Pornographic books are readable. (A feature from omake.) * Scrolls of change material can change the material of material kits. However, all and any type of change material scrolls will work like scrolls of inferior material. * Using the camera item will output the entire map as an image. (A feature from omake.) * A newly generated token of friendship will have the name of the adventurer gifted it. * Using a token of friendship that has a name on it will cause that adventurer to come to you if s/he is at Friend impress or higher. (Can be used over and over again, but impress will be reduced.) * Wizard's Harvest items now stack. * Overhauled Mutation spell. ** It is now the Arrow of Bewitching spell. (NB: still says Mutation in the English version.) It has the same power as magic dart, reading difficulty is the same as Nether Arrow, and the probability of its spellbook getting generated is the same as a spellbook of Mutation. *** It deals non-elemental damage, depends on Charisma attribute, and applies love potion effect. * Healing Rain heals only characters that are on the same side. (A feature from omake. NB: i.e. hostiles will only heal hostiles, allies will heal only friendlies.) * Elemental Shield, Element Scar effect increase with their respective spell levels. These spells will also have a fixed effect (i.e. will not change with spell levels) on magic-element resistance. (A feature from elonaBra, but the effect values have been greatly modified.) * Slow spell reduces the target's speed by up to 2/3 of the original speed. (From elonaBra.) * Regeneration spell's buff on Healing skill increases with spell level. It will also reduce bleeding. (A feature from MMA.) NPCs * Increased the damage done by stones thrown by Loyter. * Larnneire, younger sister, younger cat sister, and young lady will spawn in Party Time!. * Big Daddy level will increase with the number of Little sisters killed. * Big Daddy spawn rate will no longer decrease the number of Little sisters killed. * Implemented the feature made by developer of the baby variant that could stop shopkeepers hired at your house from moving from their tile. * Younger sisters will follow you around like Gwen. * Younger sisters may spawn with love potions in their inventory. * There is a low chance of learning Summon sister when reading Little sister's diary. * Eating younger sister corpse will ignore the human flesh feat. * Characters have a low chance of gaining a younger sister when the love potion effect is applied to them. * Younger sisters have a low chance of spawning when using Arrow of Bewitching. (NB: Mutation spell in English.) * Monsters that can be dominated have a low chance of dropping the monster ball containing themselves when defeated. * the destroyer of Xeren now has Elona 1.22 AI. (Only applies to newly-generated instances of this NPC.) * Wishing for "isca", "madscientist", or "goda" will cause the respective NPCs to join you. * the pet arena master (NB: simply "master of the pet arena" in English) can fuse monster balls for you. * There is one (and only one) way of capturing unique monsters - and that's with monster balls. (Requires a monster ball with 10x the level of that unique monster.) * Baker NPCs can cook food for you. (The skill level depends on the invest level of the baker.) * Blacksmiths can strengthen your weapons. (Unlocks at 50 invest; the selected weapon will get strengthened to +4 and become fireproof and acidproof.) * There will be a conversation option for non-unique NPCs that are at Soul Mate impress and above to change their current portrait to a random one. (A feature from mewmew (or MMA?)). * Owning a token of friendship with a name on it will prevent the adventurer with that name from retiring. * Mysterious producers will exchange music tickets for monster balls. * Age is displayed in conversation windows. (A feature from omake.) * Added the extra mobs from AA. You will have to enable them in the 拡張設定 ("extended settings") section in the config. (A feature from AA, with some source code from MMA. For now, they cannot be created from body parts with the human transmutation system.) Pets * Made reviving pets cheaper. Minimum cost for revival is now 100gp. * Investigating pets is cheaper. HP and MP is also displayed. * You can have a little tail with your pets. You won't get sick. * Pet bonus points can be expended. * Reading a cursed little sister's diary summons a predator younger sister of a different hue. (A feature from omake.) * Pet training cost will increase less steeply at higher levels. * Small medals handed to pets can be taken back. * Pets will pick up and sell items like blood, bone fragments, and figures. * Pet potential doesn't decrease as quickly as the player's. (A feature from AA.) * Pets will automatically eat when hungry. (A feature from omake.) * Pets will not attempt to train skills at 400% potential. It will also display what skill they trained. * Sprites for individual pets can be customized. (A feature from omake.) * Weight Lifting and Stealth skills for pets will gain experience. (A feature from omake.) * Sense Quality will work for pets. (A feature from omake.) * Pets with an AI that tells them to maintain a certain distance will also try to be next to the player when not in combat. (A feature from orehack.) * Pet HP displays in a separate window. (Turn on ペットのHP表示 under 拡張設定1. NB: no English equivalent. A feature from orehack.) * Pets will automatically quaff healing potions in their inventory when at low health. (A feature from omake.) * Tactics can be set up for pets. (A feature from omake.) ** You can get the younger sister to call you big sis. (A feature from MMA.) Worshipping * Lulwy's Trick power now depends on favor level. * Probability of obtaining statue of Ehekatl increases when worshipping Ehekatl. * Effect of Lucky Day is more pronounced when worshipping Ehekatl. * Ehekatl school of magic, Opatos' shell, and Kumiromi's recycle power now depends on favor level. * Disarming traps is guaranteed to succeed when worshipping Mani. Boost is also usable and amount of materials obtained is increased. * Placing bottles of water on the altar of a god that you are currently not worshipping curses them. Fixes for bugs (?) in vanilla Elona * Opatos' shell now works properly. * Animal-type materials now get generated. * Magic and Charisma potential recover when sleeping. * Fixed the amount of gold pieces rewarded for defeating Nefia bosses being fixed. * Fixed never losing weight when body weight is above a certain threshold. * Fixed certain races not having the body parts they should have. * Fixed farmland tiles not working. * Fixed the bug with main story character portraits. * Fixed the (g)ive window getting stuck on the target's inventory after handing gifts to pets and NPCs assigned as security guards at your home. * Fixed the issue with hostility level of friendly NPCs after change creature is used on them. * Fixed artifacts and pet rewards from god not getting marked as gifted if bestowed when current favor is higher than the favor limit. * Fixed Lomias not speaking his proper lines if Larnneire is dead when getting him to leave your home during the tutorial. (A feature from omake.) * Fixed reward items thrown by audience when performing overwriting the ID number of the instrument currently used for the performance. (A feature from omake.) * Fixed Eye of Mind skill bonuses from equipment not actually affecting critical rate. Category:URW Category:Elona_variants